A light-controlled system that is applied to an access control system is called a photonic access control system. The photonic access control system includes an access management system, a mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone photonic client, namely, a photonic signal transmitter implemented by a mobile phone, which may also be called a photonic mobile phone, a mobile phone photonic client with a light emitting device, or a mobile phone photonic key or the like), a photonic receive end and the like.
A conventional access management system uses a smart card as a unique personal identifier to get registered on a distribution platform (network) beforehand (related registration data is stored onto a controller by using a device network). When accessing a door, a user slightly swings a held smart card within a valid range of a card reader to perform feature recognition. After being read by the card reader, data of the smart card is transmitted to the controller, and the controller determines the identity according to matching between the stored registration information and acquired data. If the matching succeeds, processing is performed normally, that is, an electronic lock is driven to open the door; otherwise, the door keeps closed, and event information may be transmitted to a system such as an alarm system and a monitoring system so that a third party processes the event information.
Likewise, in a photonic access control system, identity recognition information of a mobile phone photonic client needs to be allocated. For the photonic access control system, an ID may be used to uniquely recognize the mobile phone photonic client, which, however, requires an ID allocation platform (network) for allocating IDs together. After the IDs are allocated, a light emitting device (for example, a flash on the mobile phone photonic client) enables the photonic receive end to obtain a correct light signal.
If the light emitting device is the flash of the mobile phone itself, because a light emitting frequency is currently low when the mobile phone uses a program to control light emission of the flash, a transmitted information quantity is much limited, and it takes a long time to send a relatively long ID. After IDs are allocated together, although ID uniqueness is accomplished without any duplicate ID in different devices, the ID is longer, which exacerbates the problem.